Morning Glory
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Hawke learns that although her cousin may be the Heroine of Ferelden, a Morning Person she is not. Rated T for some slightly suggestive discussion.


After a conversation with a friend about how her Hawke and my Warden would interact with each other, I came up with this little scene in my head. Mariana Hawke and Solona "Lonnie" Amell have stopped at an inn with their boys and shared a room for the night. You can decide why they didn't bunk with their men. Enjoy.

I don't own DA:O or DAII. I'm just borrowing the elves for a bit. Special thanks to Oonba Songs for use of her character Mariana Hawke.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Glory <strong>

Hawke's eyes opened slowly, absorbing the morning light drifting in through the windows. Judging by the position of the shadows on the walls, it was mid-morning. She gave a sigh and rolled over onto her side, looking at the figure sleeping across from her.

Solona "Lonnie" Amell, Heroine of Ferelden, cousin to the Champion of Kirkwall, mage of the Circle and Warden Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden was laying on her stomach, her mouth hanging open, hair covering her face, and snoring lightly. Hawke almost thought she saw some drool, but she looked undignified enough without having to wonder about that.

Mariana Hawke sat up and stretched her arms up into the air, letting a small groan of displeasure of having to wake up. When she was done, she leaned over and poked Lonnie in the arm. "Hey, Lon. Wake up." Lonnie gave a kind of snort and rolled over to her side, facing away from Mariana.

Hawke frowned. "Wake up, or I'll get you up."

Lonnie muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I _dare_ you."

"Suite yourself," said Hawke calmly as she moved to sit on her knees. She reached over and then unceremoniously yanked all the blankets off of Lonnie, who instantly curled up into a ball, whimpering at the sudden lack of warmth. "Get up or next it'll be a bucket of water," Hawke warned her.

Lonnie looked over at Hawke with blurry, sleepy eyes that looked remarkably foreboding for being in a head that sported the most fantastic bed-hair that Hawke had ever seen. "You'll pay for this, Hawke. You mark my words."

Hawke rolled her eyes and reached into her pack to pull out the clothes for the day. She and Lonnie were both wearing only their smallclothes. They didn't have room for luxuries like pajamas and sexy nighties (much to the chagrin of their male companions). She hadn't so much as opened the pack before something hit the back of her head. Hawke whirled around to see Lonnie sitting up, having whacked Hawke with her pillow. "That's what you get for not being civilized in the morning," the mage said.

Without a word, the rouge grabbed her own pillow and skillfully whacked Lonnie on the head with it. Lonnie retorted by grabbing the pillow she had thrown and bopped Hawke across the face.

Poff!

Whap!

Thwack!

Wumph!

The door suddenly opened and two figures walked in, one much more cheery than the other. The shorter, blond figure spoke first, not bothering to look at what was going on. "_Belle donne_, we-"

Thwok!

A pillow came sailing out of the air and hit the elf across the face.

Lonnie gasped and her hands flew up to her face, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, Zev! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The tattooed elf let the pillow fall to the floor and large, lecherous grin slowly spread across his face. "Now this is a sight I would like to wake up to every morning."

Fenris stood behind Zevran, a few inches taller, much scarier looking, but completely flabbergasted. "M-M-Mariana!" he gaped at her. "You… you…!"

Hawke stood up straight, showing off her body. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, dear," she said sardonically. "Stop acting so prudish."

Zevran laughed, walking over to Lonnie, who was still a bit red from embarrassment. "If only we had come in a few moments earlier. I do love pillow fights."

"Well, she wouldn't get up," Hawke grumbled, and pushed Fenris' hands away as he tried to drape a blanket over her shoulders. "It's nothing he hasn't seen, Fenris! Stop acting like he's going to jump me! I had to do something!" she said to Zevran.

The assassin was whispering something to Lonnie, making her blush even harder, but in a different way. She giggled a little as Zevran turned back to Hawke, with a terribly wicked grin on his face. "Ah, I should have warned you. My lovely warden is _dormigliona_- a sleepy baby."

"Just think my friend-" he continued to Fenris (who was still futilely trying to save his lover's modesty) "-just think how many men would have loved to be in our shoes. Having two buxom women who have pillow fights in their small-clothes." He neatly dodged Fenris' fist as it came sailing at him. He blew a quick kiss to Lonnie and walked out of the room, still grinning as he went. "Today will be a good day, I can tell," he said.

* * *

><p>Like I said, it was just a brief scene that flashed into my mind. Please excuse my Italian if it's incorrectly translated. I tried my best. This may be the shortest story I've written yet.<p>

If anyone who has read my story Pillow Fight is seeing similarities- yes, I did use some of the verbs from that story in this one. I hope you liked it just the same.

Please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
